Barney's Halloween Party (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Halloween Party is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 18, 1998. Plot It’s Halloween! And Barney and his friends prepare for the big Halloween party at the school gym. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their Halloween costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the Halloween party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Poems: Five Little Owls Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) (debut) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Pop Goes the Weasel #I Like Autumn #Apples #So Many Pumpkins #S-M-I-L-E #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey! #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) #Five Little Owls #What I Want to Be #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) #A Big Parade of Costumes #Toss It in a Window #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #One, Two, You Know What to Do #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first Halloween special in the Barney franchise. **The last Barney home video to feature Groundling Marsh and Joe Scruggs preview. **The last use of the Season 4 versions of the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You". The Season 4 vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" returned on the screening copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney. **The last use of the Season 4 Barney costume. **The first appearances of Farmer Dooley and Miss Pennypacker. Farmer Dooley would later reappear in the 2005 home video, Let's Go to the Farm, and Miss Pennypacker would later reappear in the 1999 home video Walk Around the Block with Barney. **The only time we ever see the school gym. **The first home video where Mr. Boyd appears in. *During the song, "A Big Parade of Costumes", one of the kids in the background of the stage is wearing the same cheerleading uniform Luci wore in the Season 1 episode "Carnival of Numbers". The uniform was also seen in the Season 3 episode "Are We There Yet?". *When BJ says "Thanks Mrs. Pennypacker", you can see that Baby Bop lip syncs the exact same words. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. On VHS, that preview only appeared in Come on Over to Barney's House. *This video was shown in "Children's Favorites: Halloween Treats". *'Goof:' During the end credits, Baby Bop's name was mispelled "Baby Bob". Gallery See the gallery of releases Full Video Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Halloween Specials Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:1998 Category:Barney Fall Home Videos Category:Barney Halloween Home Videos Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Kids Halloween movies and specials